


What Would I be Without You?

by Thoschei_Destiel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoschei_Destiel/pseuds/Thoschei_Destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds himself alone in the TARDIS once again when he runs into someone he presumed long dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a RP of mine on Twitter

The Doctor landed his TARDIS on a quiet street in the centre of London. The date was February 1, 2017 and barely anyone dared to brave the cold winter weather on this especially crisp winter Saturday. He stepped out of the TARDIS and he felt something cold against his neck that wasn't the wind. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder to see the last person he would've expected.  


The Master stood there with his laser screwdriver against the Doctor's neck. He didn't speak and didn't shoot him. They stood there and sized each other up for a moment until the Master spoke.  


"I have been waiting a long time for you to show up on this disgraceful planet, Doctor." He said conversationally, as if he wasn't holding a weapon capable of killing the Doctor in the blink of an eye.  


The Doctor raised a quizzical eyebrow at his enemy and past friend. "Why would you be waiting for me?" He asked though he already knows the answer.  


As the Doctor asked such a obvious question the Master rolled his eyes. "I want your TARDIS of course." He smirked at the Doctor and doesn't notice when he reached back, locking the doors to the TARDIS so the Master can't get in without him.  


What do you need the TARDIS for?" He asked, glancing down at the laser screwdriver.  


"I have been on this hideous planet for over two years and I want off of it. Your TARDIS will do exactly that. Give me the key." He said seriously, his signature smirk painted on his slightly arrogant features.  


"I am not just going to give you the key and let you take my TARDIS. I am not stupid." The Doctor said coldly and looked down at the other Time Lord, whom, really looked like a mess. His hair looked like it hasn't been washed in weeks, his black hoodie was torn in some places, and he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. "You look terrible." The Doctor commented before he could stop himself.  


The Master rolled his eyes but other than that, he ignored his comment. "Give me the key and I will let you live. Refuse again and I won't hesitate to end your life right here." He said angrily and glared at the other man.  


"Threaten me all you want but I will not give you the key." He said, biting his inner lip, preparing himself as he believed the Master was going to kill him. 

An angry huff came from the Master but he didn't kill the Doctor. He wanted to but he couldn't bring himself to press that button as truthfully, he needed his help. The drums had gotten worse than ever and they were driving him absolutely insane. "Just get me away from here..." He muttered with slight desperation in his voice and moved the screwdriver from against the Doctor's neck. 

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something in an angry retort but when he realized what the Master actually said, he didn't speak for a moment. "Are you asking for my help?" He asked softly, looking at him quizzically. 

Slowly, the Master nodded. "Yes. You win, okay? I need your help to get off of this stupid planet." He said coldly, his only defense to admitting he needed the Doctor's help though he didn't tell him why he truly wanted his help. 

"Okay. I will help you but I have rules." He told him and took a step away from him as he now knew the Master won't actually kill him. "You have to do what I say when I say it or I will bring you back here, you can not touch the TARDIS controls unless I give you permission, you can not even try to hurt me or I will drop you off at a random planet and leave you there, and, finally you can not try to take over any civilizations or harm anyone who is not threatening your life. Do we have a deal?" 

"Fine. Now get me away from here." The Master said coldly and looked up at the Doctor, crossing his arms. 

The Doctor simply nodded and turned to the TARDIS, unlocking the doors. He pushed one open and stepped inside, knowing the Master would follow. As the Doctor predicted the Master followed him inside and shut the door behind him, following the Doctor up to the console. He glanced back at the blonde Time Lord before walking over to stand in front of the monitor. "Where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked, looking at him. 

"Anywhere but here." The Master stated instantly and stood next to console but doesn't touch it as he agreed to the Doctor's terms, though, he didn't plan to always listen to what he said. 

He nodded and inserted coordinates before starting to fly the TARDIS, walking around the Master who refused to move to annoy the Doctor. The flight was slightly rough and the Doctor ran around the console to keep the TARDIS completely stable, much to the Master's amusement. 

"This is your ship and you can't even fly it right." He told him and chuckled softly, shaking his head and on impulse he reached out to flip a switch, stabilizing the TARDIS. 

"I can fly it right. I am flying it right." He told him, watching him touch the console but he didn't say anything about it as it did help. 

"If you were flying it right, the ride wouldn't be this rough and you wouldn't have to run around like you do." The Master stated just as the Doctor started running around again and he laughed softly, watching him. "I could do so much better." He said with a playful tone and smirked slightly. 

"I doubt it." The Doctor responded playfully and glanced over at him before continuing to fly the TARDIS. 

The Master chuckled lightly and shaked his at the other man. "Do I have to prove it?" 

"Go ahead." The Doctor said suddenly and stepped back from the console, letting the Master have control.  


He grinned widely and without hesitation he started to fly the TARDIS with the Doctor watching close by. Within a minute he had the TARDIS under control and flew it much more smoothly than the Doctor did. 

"Show-off." The Doctor muttered playfully and watched the Master, grinning widely as he saw how happy the other man seemed as he flew the TARDIS. 

"I learned it from you, showing-off." He smirked playfully at the Doctor who simply rolled his eyes. "So, where are we going?" The Master asked as he continued to fly the TARDIS happily, surprised that the Doctor would even let him pilot his precious ship. 

"Raxacoricofallapatorius." He told him and grinned widely, walking over near him and leaning against the TARDIS console. 

The Master nodded and smiled softly at the Doctor. "I don't remember if I have ever been there. All I know is that I've never conquered it." He said playfully and grinned, flying the ship. 

"You better not try anything." He told him though he knew he wouldn't. 

The Master rolled his eyes playfully at the taller Time Lord and grins. "I won't and you know it. I agreed it your many unfair rules." He teased and smirkd. 

"By many, you must mean four and they're not unfair. They just don't agree with what you call fun." The Doctor told him and watched him, leaning against console. 

"They are unfair and you know it." He remarked playfully. Since neither of them were flying the TARDIS and they weren't focused on it, the TARDIS started to experience turbulence and they both started to try to fix it instantly. No matter what either of them did, it doesn't work and the TARDIS was crashing. 

"Hang on!" The Doctor shouted and grabbed the railing of the console, giving up trying to fix the TARDIS and just hanging on. 

The Master ignored his warning and kept trying to fix it though it's obvious that the TARDIS was going to crash no matter what he did. The TARDIS shuddered violently as they were about to crash and the Master tried to grab the railing but he was too late to get a good grip. The impact of the TARDIS hitting the ground of an unknown planet was so great, it sent both of them to the ground. The Master flew backwards and smacked his head against against the edge of the jump seat as the Doctor just fell to the floor. On impact, the Master fell unconscious immediately with a soft groan.  


Once the Doctor collected his bearings, he crawled over to the Master and gently shook him before seeing the blood on the chair. "Come on... Wake up..." He muttered almost inaudibly as he looked at his head, seeing the blood start to coat his blonde hair.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why didn't you listen to me?" The Doctor muttered as he looked down at the Master's unconscious form. He sighed heavily and pulled a handkerchief out of the pocket of his jacket, holding it to the furiously bleeding wound on the back of his head that most definitely needed stitches, the Master wouldn't be happy about that. He put pressure on the wound, needing some of the bleeding to stop before he could see the wound to stitch it but he needed to get him to the medical bay. The Doctor didn't fancy the idea of carrying the other Time Lord but he didn't really have a choice as getting a stretcher would take too much time that the Master might not have. 

He slowly got to his feet and dropped the blood-soaked handkerchief to the floor before carefully lifting the Master into his arms. As the Doctor carried the Master to the medical bay, he started to wake. He muttered something inaudible and his eyes twitched slightly but he didn't fully wake, seemingly stuck in a half-conscious state. Once they were in the medical bay, the Doctor lied the Master face-down on a medical table so he could stitch the wound. Some of the bleeding had slowed but once that it had nothing blocking it, blood started to gush from the wound again. The Doctor cursed quietly in Gallifreyan and ran around the medical bay, getting gauze, a cloth, the material needed for the stitches, and a needle. He made his way quickly back to the unconscious Time Lord and gently pressed the cloth to the wound. The pressure on the wound slowed the blood flow momentarily and the Doctor started to quickly but precisely stitch the wound. The Master started to mumble as the Doctor stitched the wound and the Doctor hoped that he didn't wake yet or else it would be difficult to finish the stitches. It would seem that luck was on the Doctor's side as the Master stayed mostly unconscious and he was able to fully close the wound. To close the wound it ended up needing thirteen stitches. Once the wound was closed, the Doctor covered the wound in gauze to protect it and make sure that once the Master woke he didn't scratch the stitches. 

The Doctor lifted the Master off of the exam table and moved him to one of the beds, lying him down on his back just as he started to wake fully. After a moment of quiet muttering, he opened his eyes and looked up at the Doctor, dazed. 

"What the hell..." He muttered quietly at the pain in his head that came from the wound on his head and the drums that were growing louder. 

"You hit your head." The Doctor told him before walking back over to the exam table and cleaning up. He threw the bloody cloth away and then carefully cleaned the needle, hiding from the Master's view as he was afraid of needles. 

"Yes, I figured that out myself surprisingly," the Master snapped, feeling vulnerable at the moment because of his head and he always was more rude when he felt that way. "Why did we crash?" 

The Doctor shrugged, ignoring the Master's comment, and looked over at him. "I have no idea." 

The Master rolled his eyes and slowly started to get out of bed despite the pain in his head. 

"Lay down." The Doctor commanded, knowing the Master had a concussion and shouldn't be up. 

"I don't have to listen to you, you are not the boss of me." The blonde Time Lord said angrily and ignored what the Doctor said, getting to his feet. 

A soft sigh escaped the Doctor's lips and he shook his head at the Master's behavior though he didn't expect any better. "You have a concussion. You need to rest or it could get worse." 

"I have had worse than a simple concussion, I think I'll manage." He said but started to feel nauseous the moment he stood. 

"Fine, do what you want but, if you hurt yourself, I'm not helping you." The Doctor told him and watched him closely, noticing how unnaturally pale the Master was and how weak he seemed, realising he might have serious blood loss. 

The Master tried to take a step and his legs gave out almost immediately. The Doctor was over by him quickly and stopped him from collapsing to the ground by wrapping an arm around his waist, finally looking him over. 

The Master was extremely pale, his hair dirty, and he looked as though he was about to pass out at any moment. The Doctor also noticed he was too skinny to be considered healthy and his red T-shirt and black hoodie were too baggy. He had bags under his eyes and he looked sick in more than one way. 

"When was the last time you ate? Or bathed?" He asked and slowly lowered the Master back onto the bed where he stayed seated that time though didn't lay down. 

"I don't remember. I was too focused on finding you and getting off of Earth. I had escaped the Time War then I got stranded on that primitive planet." The Master told him and looked up at him, frowning deeply. 

"Well, you need to eat something, maybe take a bath, then get some sleep. I will go make you food if you promise to stay here and don't try to get up." The Doctor told him seriously and put his hands in his pockets, looking down at the other man. 

Grudgingly, the Master agreed with a stiff nod of his head. 

The Doctor nodded slightly and turned, walking out of the medical bay, aware of the way the Master's eyes followed him as he left. He walked quickly down the halls of the TARDIS to the kitchen where he made the Master a few sandwiches. He then returned to the medical bay with the sandwiches to find the Master, surprisingly, in the exact same spot that he left him in. 

The Doctor set the plate with the sandwiches on the bed next to the Master whom, without a word, grabbed one of them and started to eat. 

Unable to watch the Master eat, the Doctor turned away and walked over to the doors. "I'll be right back." 

The Master nodded and didn't even look up from his food as the Doctor left the room, eating the first sandwich quickly. 

He walked out of the medical bay, needing to be alone and clear his head. He wandered throughout the TARDIS, lost in his thoughts. His wandering ended up taking him into the library. He collapsed into one of the armchairs and slouched, looking blankly up at the ceiling. What was he going to do with the Master? Yes, he agreed to take the Master with him but now he didn't know if that was a good idea. The Master was sick, both mentally and physically from what the Doctor could tell. The blonde Time Lord was completely insane but the Doctor couldn't just leave him, but he didn't know if the Master would let him help him more. He was torn about what to do. He could leave the Master on a low level planet where he could take care of himself or the Doctor could help him, maybe even.... 

He shook his head at his own thoughts and sighed quietly, getting to his feet. He looked up at the unnecessary clock that's above the fireplace and realises that he's left the Master alone for over an hour. He hurried out of the library and almost ran back to the med bay. 

When he arrived, the Master was no where to be seen and he sighed heavily. He turned and walked out of the medical bay again, almost running straight into the Master. 

The Master ignored him and walked past him into the medical bay. 

"I told you to stay in here." The Doctor told him and followed him into the room, putting his hands in his pockets. 

"You disappeared and I was hungry, so I went to the kitchen." The Master told him and sat down on the bed, leaning back on his hands and looking up at the Doctor. "I think you're wrong about the concussion, by the way, I feel fine." He said but it was obvious that he was lying by just looking at him. He was only partially lying though. The Master didn't have a concussion like the Doctor thought, it was the drums that were terrorizing him but he was too proud to ask for the Doctor's help. He did need his help, but he would rather die than ask for the Doctor to help him again. 

"You're not fine and you need to rest." The Doctor told him firmly and looked down at him, feeling sorry for him for some reason. 

The Master recognized the look of pity that momentarily crossed the Doctor's features and he rolled his eyes before lying down a closing them. "Leave me alone." 

The Doctor nodded, looking down at the other Time Lord for a moment before turning and walking out of the med bay. To be safe, he shut and locked the door behind him. 

A soft sigh escaped the Master's lips as he heard the door lock but he didn't think about that for long, falling into a deep sleep even with the drums beating louder than usual in his mind. 

The Doctor walked back to the console room to try to figure out what happened with the TARDIS. He took off his brown jacket and tossed it onto the jump seat before starting to work on the TARDIS. After almost an hour, he finally found out that her power was drained by them flying in the vortex so long without realising it as they were talking at the time. It was an easy fix though. She just needed time to regain power, the Doctor estimated that they could take off in about twenty hours. The Doctor decided that tomorrow, if the Master is up to it, they'll go outside and have a look around but at that moment, he needed sleep. 

He walked out of the console room and down multiple halls before he reached his bedroom, far away from the medical bay and the Master. He pushed open the dark, worn-out door and walked into the bedroom. The door swung shut behind him and he walked over to the bed, sitting down and pulling off his shoes. He took off his shirt before lying down in the oversized bed and he stared up at the ceiling that was painted like the night sky on Earth; Rose's design when she saw how dreary his room was. He missed her terribly but part of him was glad she wasn't with him because now she could have a normal life with his clone, who would grow old with her. His thoughts drifted from Rose to the Master as he closed his eyes. He thought of the man who used to be his friend and much more, whom was now his greatest enemy. He found himself wishing that they could go back to the time when they were both younger on Gallifrey and were so close. When they would spend all hours that they could together. They ran through the fields of red grass under the orange sky and sometimes they would just sit in the Doctor's room, studying or just sitting together talking. He wished they could go back to those days... When they were happy.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor woke up late that morning and realised he had been asleep for over seven hours. He got up quickly and put his shirt, jacket, and shoes back on before walking to the medical bay. When he arrived at the med bay, everything was the same as he left it, surprisingly. He unlocked the door and slowly walked into the room, his eyes scanning for the Master. The Master was still asleep in the bed and this surprised the Doctor. The Master usually didn't sleep, at least not for this long. Not wanting to wake him up yet, the Doctor turned to leave but the Master called to him, having just woke up as the Doctor walked in.

"I'm awake, you idiot." He said coldly but softly, keeping his eyes shut. 

The Doctor nodded though the Master couldn't see it. "I was going to go outside today, do you want to come with me? Are you up to it?" 

At this, the Master opened his eyes to look over at the Doctor. "So you're not just keeping me in this room?" He asked coldly and raised an eyebrow at the other man. "I thought you were because you basically told me I couldn't leave yesterday." 

"I said you couldn't leave until you were strong enough." The Doctor told him and watched him. 

The Master laughed coldly and shook his head. "If that was the case, why did you lock the door last night?" 

Silence filled the room as the Master asked this, the Doctor not speaking yet. 

"You don't even have an answer, Doctor, because you know that it's true. You intend to keep me stuck in the TARDIS so I can't leave or harm anyone."

"I wasn't going to just leave you here, you know I wouldn't actually do that." The Doctor told him but lied and the fact that he was lying was obvious to the Master. 

"You are lying, my dear Doctor." He said coldly and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "You may not have had the intention of keeping me in this room but you were definitely going to keep me in the TARDIS. You don't want me out there because you don't trust me even though I agreed to your stupid rules. I understand that you don't trust me, but if I trust you, you're going to have to trust me at least a little. More than just letting me fly the TARDIS." 

The Doctor looked at him for a moment then slowly noded. "Okay. So, do you want to go outside or not?" 

"As long as you're not thinking about keeping a leash on me." The Master said, only partially joking as that is something the Doctor might do and he got to his feet. 

The Doctor rolled his eyes and started to walk out of the medical bay, knowing that the Master would follow. Just as the Doctor predicted, the Master instantly followed him and they walked to the console room in silence. The brown haired Time Lord walked over to the console where it showed the planetary atmosphere and radiation though the ship is powerless. There was low levels of radiation but the atmosphere was fine. The radiation shouldn't hurt them as they have both encountered higher levels and remained in their current regeneration. "Everything seems fine, but be careful anyway." 

"I know, Doctor. I'm not stupid." The Master scoffed and walked to the doors, not waiting for the Doctor and he pushed the doors open. 

"I never said you were." He said and walked over to him. 

The Master didn't wait for the Doctor and walked outside, not knowing or caring what was out there. He didn't want to be alone in the TARDIS with the Doctor for any longer than necessary. The Doctor followed him out of the TARDIS and looked around the planetary surface. 

The planet looked like a complete replica of Earth. Paris, France to be exact. There was only one thing different from the real Earth other than the purple sky. There was no life. No grass, no settlers, no animals, and almost absolutely silent. The TARDIS landed right next to a replica of the Eiffel Tower. 

The Doctor frowned deeply and looked over at the other Time Lord. "This is odd..." He said quietly, partially talking to himself and partially talking to the Master. "I know it's not Earth because, well, the sky and the radiation. But, I have no idea where we are."

"Well, you're helpful." The Master said coldly, walking over to the replica of the Eiffel Tower and looking up at it before turning to the Doctor again. "This place is stupid. Who would want to make a replica of Earth anyway? It's a stupid planet. Though I know it's your favourite, Doctor." He said the last sentence in a cold, mocking voice and rolled his eyes. "Out of all the planets out there, you had choose that one. With the pathetic little apes who believe they're important." 

The Doctor simply rolled his eyes at the other Time Lord and didn't react to his comment in any other way. He looked around, frowning slightly before looking at the Master again. "We should probably leave. There's something off about this place." 

"Are you scared, Doctor?" The Master taunted him and smirked. 

"Not at all. I just don't like it here." 

The Master laughed softly. "Well, I want to explore so if you want to go and sit in a not functional TARDIS, go ahead but I'm not." 

The Doctor rolled his eyes and looked at the other man. "Fine, we'll explore for a little while.

The Master smirked and started walking, obviously expecting the Doctor to follow him which the brunette did. They walked in complete silence and the Master stayed a little ways in front of the Doctor. 

The Doctor was looking around when the Master came to a sudden stop and the Doctor almost ran into him before seeing that he had stopped. "What is it?" He asked softly and looked at the Master who wouldn't look at him. 

"A-Angel..." He stuttered and sounded terrified as he stared unblinkingly forward. 

"What?" The Doctor sounded confused before he finally decided to look where the Master was staring and he saw a weeping angel. "Oh..."

"What do I do?" He asked quietly and panic was laced in his voice. His twin hearts were racing in his chest and his breathing quickened. The blonde Time Lord was terrified of weeping angels.

"Don't blink." The Doctor said as that's the only thing he can think of at the moment. 

"Much easier said than done." The Master snapped, trying to sound cold but the Doctor can easily tell that he is frightened. "Any better suggestions?" 

"Umm... Do you trust me?" The Doctor asked quietly after a moment of thought. 

"At the moment it seems I have no better choice." He muttered as he stared at the weeping angel, his eyes beginning to hurt. 

"Okay. Whatever you do, do not look away from the statue." The Doctor said as he looked behind them, his whole plan crumbling at once as he noticed a second weeping angel right behind him, close to touching him. He froze in mid step and carefully placed his foot back on the ground. "This is going to be harder than I thought." 

"What is it now?" The Master asked coldly, completely unaware of the second weeping angel. 

"There are two." He told the Master softly and he stood back to back with the Master, both of them unblinking. 

"That's great. That's just blood great." The Master snapped like it was the Doctor's fault and glared at the statue in front of him, a glare that would terrify any living soul. 

The Doctor simply rolled his eyes and tried to come up with a solution to get them both safely away from the weeping angels. After a moment the Master interrupted his thoughts. 

"Hurry up! I can't keep my eyes open much longer." 

He nodded and then he came up with a plan. "The angels are not able to look at each other, if we can duck at the same time and they see one another, we might be able to get away." The Doctor said softly, knowing the plan wasn't great but it was their only option if they had any hopes of surviving. 

"Okay." The Master tried to sound strong but his voice wavered and he reached back to grasp the Doctor's hand. "On the count of three then?" 

"On three." The Doctor confirmed and tried to ignore the feeling of the Master's hand in his as it was only a crisis and that was why they held hands, nothing more, he reminded himself. "One." He started counting. 

"Two." The Master mumbled. 

"Three!" The Doctor yelled and they ducked simultaneously. 

Their knees hit the ground at the same time and the statues were completely still even though both of them had looked away. The Master had even closed his eyes, holding the Doctor's hand unnecessarily tight. 

The Doctor slipped his hand out of the Master's grasp before getting to his feet. The Master stayed on the ground, trembling slightly and he doesn't move. Worried about the Master, the Doctor knelt down next to him again and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked quietly and frowned. 

"Yeah... I'm fine." He said though he was terrified of weeping angels and he trembled. The Master forced himself to calm down before slowly rising to his feet and the Doctor stood too. 

"Let's go back to the TARDIS before more angels come." The Doctor told him and the Master nodded, not trusting himself to speak. The Doctor took the Master's hand to comfort him and though the Master didn't want to admit it, the grip did make him feel safer. 

The two Time Lords walked back to the TARDIS at a quick pace so they didn't run into anymore weeping angels as the Doctor didn't believe the Master could handle it. They stay close together and the blonde Time Lord's hands trembled, his grip on the Doctor's hand almost painful. The Doctor unlocked the doors and the Master walked in first before dropping to his knees a few feet inside the doorway. The other man kneeled down next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. 

"You're safe." He said reassuringly and looked at the trembling man. "They can't get into the TARDIS." 

"Leave me alone." The Master snapped as he hated himself for showing weakness in front of the Doctor but the fear of the weeping angels changing him. The Doctor's touch even comforting him but he didn't admit he wanted the other man to stay. 

"I'm not leaving when you look like you're going to be ill." The Doctor told him and stayed by his side. 

"Thank you, Theta..." He mumbled, not even realising that he called him his nickname, and he closed his eyes tightly, staying close to the Doctor though he hated admitting he needed him at the moment. 

The Doctor smiled at his nickname. "You're welcome, Koschei." He said quietly, kissing the top of the Master's head. 

The Master froze at his name and the kiss but he liked it anyway, soon sitting up and leaning against the Doctor who's arms slid around his waist. The Master fell asleep like that, in the Doctor's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The Master woke up a few hours later and he was no longer in the console room with the Doctor. He was completely alone in an actual bedroom. Slowly, he sat up and looked around the room. He was shocked to see that the door was wide open and he wasn't tied down. He got out of bed and slowly made his way back to the console room, so embarrassed that he had lost it in front of the Doctor. The Master found the Doctor next to the console. 

The Doctor turned and smiled at him. "Hello. You've been asleep for about four hours. How are you?" The Doctor asked liked he really cared and the Master rolled his eyes. 

"Does it matter?" He asked, being very rude to hide how vulnerable he felt after what happened.

"Don't you dare act like this now. I saw you earlier and I know the weeping angels affected you. You saw that I care, quit pretending that it didn't happened." He said sharply and walked over to the Master, taking his hand tightly. "Don't act like an idiot, Koschei." 

"That is not my name. I am the Master and I have been for hundreds of years." He said sharply and glared at him. 

The Doctor huffed and gripped his hand tighter. "To me, your name has always been Koschei. I never liked calling you the Master, Koschei, and I'm not going to anymore." 

"I take it I can't change your mind?" 

"No you can not so don't even try. Now answer my question. Are you okay?" He asked seriously. 

"I guess I'm okay." He lied as he was still very shaken up. "Weeping angels scare me, Theta." He admitted to the Doctor, also calling him by the name he used to love. "I feel powerless against them." 

"Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you." He said quietly and loosened his grip on the other man's hand but didn't let go. 

The Master looked up at him and cracked a small smile. "Thank you." 

"Of course." The Doctor replied softly and gently squeezed his hand before letting go to walk over to the console. "So, where do you want to go? We could go to this secluded planet that has one of the most beautiful mountain ranges I have ever seen. The interesting thing about the mountains is they have no snow." He said and smiled widely. "Or we could go to this rainforest. It has so many different life forms you wouldn't believe it. None of them are dangerous though." 

"Let's go to both. The mountains first." He told him, liking seeing the Doctor in such a good mood though he would never admit it. At least he didn't think he would.

"Alright." The Doctor smiled widely and started to fly the TARDIS, glancing over the the Master who was just standing there. "Aren't you going to help?" He asked playfully and grinned at him. 

"Can I?" He asked in awe and the Doctor nodded. "Really?" He asked again, not believing that the Doctor would really let him fly the TARDIS again. 

"Yes." He said, stressing the word and laughing softly as the Master came up to the console. 

The Master began to help him fly the TARDIS and it brought a real smile to his face, as did the Doctor's laugh. They flew the TARDIS together in perfect harmony, weaving around each other like they were meant to be in the TARDIS together. To be playful, the Doctor occasionally bumped into the Master and the Master would laugh. When the Master went to land the TARDIS the Doctor was going to bump into him again so he landed the ship quickly and before the Doctor could bump against him, he wrapped his arms around his waist and spun him around. The Doctor laughed happily and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck as he was spun around. 

The Master made sure the Doctor stopped moving when his back was to the console and he was pressed against it. They both laughed and the Master looked up into the Doctor's eyes, smiling widely. 

The Doctor's breath caught as he thought the Master was going to kiss him. The Master's eyes lingered on the Doctor's for a moment too long and he was leaning in before he suddenly pulled away, blushing profusely and he turned away from him. 

The Doctor couldn't help but grin and take the Master's hand as he lead him to the TARDIS doors, pushing one of them open for him. 

They had parked the TARDIS almost at the top of the tallest mountain but luckily the air wasn't too thin for them. The Doctor held the Master's hand tightly as they walked up the mountain together. 

"At the top of the mountain is the most beautiful sunset I have ever seen. I just hope we get up there in time. The sunset is in fifteen minutes so if we can get to the top in ten minutes, we'll be able to see it." He said excitedly and tugged on Koschei's hand to increase his speed up the mountain. "Come on, Kosch!" 

He laughed and increased his pace to pass Theta until they were almost running up the mountain, trying to outrun each other but not wanting to let each other's hands go so they were awkwardly running up the mountain, holding onto each other. 

They got up the mountain in time to see the sunset and the Master leaned against the Doctor, looking out at the sun as it sets. As the sun sets they watched it together and the Master rested his head on the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor rested his head on the Master's. 

"It's so beautiful. You were right, Theta." He said happily and smiled widely as he looked out at the setting sun. 

"Yes it is." He whispered but he wasn't even looking at the sunset. He was looking at the Master. His Koschei. 

The Master let go of the Doctor's hand and gently wrapped his arm around his waist as they watched the sunset together. The Doctor wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. 

Once the sun had set the Master turned to the Doctor and wrapped both arms around him, smiling widely. "I'm glad you knew about this place. It really is beautiful up here." He said softly and rested his head on the Doctor's shoulder again. "Have you been here before?" 

"Yes, just once, by myself. I like being here much better with you." The Doctor whispered and wrapped his arms tightly around the Master. "It makes everything so much more beautiful." 

The Master blushed slightly and tightened his arms around the Doctor. "I agree. Something about being here with you makes everything a hundred times better than I would have ever guessed." 

The Doctor smiled and the Master pulled away to look at him. The Doctor leaned down and gently pressed his lips to the Master's gently kissing him. 

For a moment the Master was shocked but he couldn't deny he loved being kissed by the Doctor. He kissed him back after a couple seconds. The kiss was soft and tentative, neither of them really sure about the kiss. During the kiss, the Doctor felt the telepathic bond he shared with the Master connect after so many years of being unused and it was one of the best feelings in the entire universe for both of them. After a moment the Doctor pulled away and smiled down at the Master. 

The Master smiled at him and raised to his tiptoes to kiss him again, the kiss with more pressure and depth, the Master in control. The Doctor leaned down a little so the Master could relax on the bottoms of his feet. The kiss was completely controlled by the Master and the Doctor let him. 

The Master increased the pressure of the kiss and deepened it, pulling the Doctor closer to him. Even though their first kiss was soft, the second was much more passionate and deeper. 

The taller man reached to tangle his fingers in the Master's hair as the Master backed him against the nearest tree and kissed him harder. The Doctor gasped in surprise as his back hit the tree but continued to kiss the Master. The Doctor's lips parted and the Master slid his tongue into the other man's mouth. 

When both of them were breathless, the Master broke the kiss and looked up at the Doctor. He grinned widely at him. "Mmm. We should have done that much sooner." The Master said playfully and started to kiss the Doctor's neck. 

The Doctor almost giggled before biting his lip softly. "If you liked it so much, maybe you should do it again." He muttered playfully, wanting to feel the Master's lips against his again and he smiled widely. Though he did enjoy the kisses on his neck. 

"Okay." The Master grinned and press his lips to the Doctor's again, putting one hand on the tree next to his head. He kissed the other Time Lord passionately and pushed his tongue between the Doctor's lips. The kiss made the Doctor moan softly and he pulled the Master closer to him. 

The Master smirked, loving kissing the Doctor and he pressed him more against the tree. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this." He mumbled against the Doctor's lips and grinned. The blonde Time Lord made the kiss rougher and slid his tongue from between the Doctor's lips before nibbling on his bottom lip. One hand was on the Doctor's waist. 

The Doctor groaned and kissed the Master slightly roughly, wrapping his arms tighter around him and pulling him closer. "Koschei..." He muttered breathlessly against his lips and tangled his fingers in his hair. "I'm in love with you." 

The Master froze for a moment before smiling widely against the other man's lips. "I love you too, Theta." He said and kissed the Doctor harder, making the other man moan his name. He broke the kiss and began kissing the freckles on the Doctor's neck, making sure to kiss each and everyone. 

"Mmm..." The Doctor hummed happily at the feeling of the other man's lips on his neck and he closed his eyes tightly, tilting his head back against the tree. A small smile on his face. 

The Master suddenly pulled away and grinned at him. "I'll race you back to the TARDIS." He said and raced down the hill back to the ship without another word. 

"That's cheating!" The Doctor yelled and laughed happily before chasing the Master down the mountain, glad that he was faster than the Master so he caught up to him easily, passing him in his way down the mountain side, glancing back at him for a moment before looking ahead again and sprinting to the TARDIS. It took him less then five minutes to get down to where they started and he leaned against the TARDIS, acting like he'd been waiting for hours when the Master came running down the hill to him. 

"You're so fast, that not fair, Theta." He pouted but when the Doctor kissed his lips he smiled widely at him. 

The Doctor merely laughed and pushed open one of the TARDIS doors for the Master, letting him walk in first. He followed him in before shutting the door behind him. "Do you still want to go to the rainforest?" He asked, smiling widely at the Master and kissing his cheek. 

"Definitely." The Master answered and walked up the console with the Doctor, about to start flying her when the Doctor walked up behind him and put a necklace around his neck. "What?" He muttered and looked down at the chain around his neck. On the chain was a TARDIS key and the Master looked at the Doctor in surprise. "Is this... Mine?" He asked quietly in awe and smiled widely when the Doctor nodded. "Thank you so much!" He said happily and quickly kissed the Doctor. 

"You're welcome." He replied and smiled lovingly at him. "I love you." He said softly before walking over and beginning to fly the TARDIS with the Master's help. 

After about five minutes they're ready to land the TARDIS when the ship shook and they got thrown off course but only the Doctor realised it. The Master believed it to be simply turbulence. The Master landed the TARDIS before the Doctor can stop him and immediately the monitor switched on, luckily the Doctor was right in front of it so the Master didn't see what was on the screen. The TARDIS was surrounded by Daleks. 

The Doctor tried to take off again but it was like the TARDIS was tramped in some sort of beam that jammed the mechanisms. The Doctor glanced at the Master who was waiting patiently for him and he quickly turned off the monitor then made sure he had his sonic screwdriver in his pocket. Once he found it, he kept a firm grip on it and walked over to The Master, gently kissing him before walking towards the door without a word. He intended to leave the Master in the TARDIS to protect him. 

"Wait up, Theta." The Master said and followed him towards the door, smiling widely as he had no idea of what was really outside the doors. 

The Doctor beat the Master to the doors and slipped out of one before using the sonic screwdriver to lock the so that the Master couldn't get out and the Daleks couldn't get in, simply trying to protect the man that he loved. 

The Master banged on the door but it wouldn't budge. He ran to the monitor and turned it on just in time to see the Doctor smacked over the head with lead piping by one of the Daleks pig slaves. He gasped as he saw this and the Daleks. One of the pig's grabbed the Doctor's ankle and dragged him away from the TARDIS and away from the Master.


	5. Chapter 5

The Master took a deep breath as he struggled to remain calm. He watched on the monitor as the scene unfolded outside his prison.

He watched as The Doctor was dragged over the metal grating on the floor, the uneven metal ripping through his blue suit. The material got darker as, from a few places on his body, the Doctor began to bleed but not heavily. The Master felt useless as he could only watch his Doctor being taken away from him, watching the other Time Lord being kicked and dragged by the pig slaves. 

The Master couldn't just watch any longer. He ran to the door and struggled to open it. The blue doors wouldn't budge. He pleaded with the TARDIS to let him out but she ignored him. In a final attempt to get out, he pulled his laser screwdriver out of his pocket and shot it at the door's locking mechanism. The laser beam just bounced harmlessly off of the door and shattered one of the round things on the wall. He groaned when he couldn't get the door open and he rushed back to the monitor. The Doctor was no longer in view of the TARDIS. 

As the Master tried to find anyway to get out of the TARDIS, the Doctor was dragged down the halls into a hidden room. The pig slaves threw him into the middle of the room and a electrified holding beam trapped him in one spot. 

After almost ten minutes he started to wake. The first thing he felt was a terrible pain near his left temple. He struggled to open his eyes and when he did, the light was so bright it made his headache worse so he closed his eyes once again. For a moment he just listened. Even with his eyes shut, he could tell almost how many Daleks there were in the room just by the sounds they all made. It wasn't an exact count but he thought there to be almost 325 Daleks in the room. 

With hesitation, he opened his eyes again and slowly looked around the room, not even attempting to move yet. He tried to focus on the Dalek in front of him but it was incredibly blurry. After a few minutes his eyes sight adjusted and he could make out the Dalek in front of him. His eyes widened with both horror and anger as he saw Davros in front of him. The creator of the Daleks sneered down at him. 

"Hello, Doctor." Davros said in his wheezing, raspy voice that sounded almost electronic but not fully converted. 

"Davros." The Doctor said calmly and nodded at him, trying to remain composed though it was more difficult than he made it look. "For what reason am I here?" 

"I want your TARDIS, Doctor. The parts will be extremely useful to rebuilding our army." Davros told him and he looked down at the bleeding Time Lord. 

The Doctor laughed coldly and straightened his back, before slowly rising to his feet. "There is no way that I will give the Daleks my TARDIS." 

"We don't need you to give it to use. We can easily take it by force." 

"You will never be able to get inside. No matter how hard you try." The Doctor said and struggled to maintain his balance, his thoughts wandering to the Master. 

He didn't hear what Davros said next as when his mind drifted to the Master, something connected sharply and pain shot through his head as well as his body as he lost is balance. He fell into the electrified cell and bit his lip to keep himself from crying out in pain as he got electrocuted. The Doctor collapsed on the ground in pain and Davros laughed though the Doctor didn't even hear him as someone was yelling in his mind. It was Koschei's voice but at first he thought he was just hallucinating until the voice got louder, calling out his name. 

Davros was talking yet but the Doctor paid no attention to him, angering the Dalek creator. The Doctor was focused solely on Koschei's voice in his mind and he called out to him, not realizing he was also whispering his name out loud, not just in his mind. He was able to hear Koschei's voice again before whatever connection they had developed fell apart and the Doctor couldn't hear him. He heard Davros' voice again and he sounded more angry than usual. 

He was yelling something incoherent at the Doctor and before the Doctor could even move from being hurt before, a Dalek turned on the machine that controls the inner functions of his cell, sending bolts of electricity down towards him until they hit him in the back one by one. 

He was barely able to hold back his screams of pain as his skin was fried along with his suit. To try to make himself smaller, he curled up into a ball but of course it didn't work. Pain shot through his body and he couldn't hold back the small scream that escaped his lips. After ten bolts to his back, everything stopped and the Doctor was almost crying but no tears fell. 

"I will ask you one more time, Doctor. I am losing my patience with you. Who is Koschei?! Davros yelled. 

"I have never heard that name in my life." The Doctor lied, his only thought on protecting Koschei as he didn't want him hurt. He didn't care if he had to give his life to keep Koschei safe. 

"Liar! You were muttering it." He said angrily. "You will tell me who he is or I will kill you and take the TARDIS by force." 

"He was an old companion of mine. He was killed years ago." The Doctor lied but he did it convincingly. 

Even though Davros believed him, he ordered a Dalek to send another five electrical bolts down to him, four of them hitting his back but the first one hit him on the side of his neck. He started coughing, raising his hand to his mouth only to find that when he pulled back his hand there was blood. Blood dribbled down his mouth and he quickly wiped away but as he wiped it away, a bolt of electricity hit him in the back of the head. He wasn't careful enough and a scream of pain escaped from his lips, all the Daleks laughing. The bolts of electricity hit him one after the other until he was lying on the ground breathless, trying to make himself as small as possible. 

He began to hear Koschei's voice in his head again. Koschei was calling out to him. 

_"Theta! Theta!"_ Koschei called Theta's name through their minds and that was when he remembered the link they made on Gallifrey 

Their minds were connected and they were permanently connected, at least until one of them dies. Theta's mind reached out to Koschei and he felt their subconscious twist together and connect. A sharp snap, sending a stab of pain through his mind. 

He was about to reach out to Koschei when Davros interrupted his thoughts. "Doctor, you aren't one for traveling alone. In all the times we have met, you have never once been alone." 

"I am currently traveling alone. I haven't met anyone who seemed intelligent enough to come with me." The Doctor told Davros and tried to ignore the pain throughout his body, trying to reach out to Koschei again. 

"Luckily, for you, I believe you, Doctor." He said and watched the Doctor who was still lying on the ground. 

He ignored Davros as he heard Koschei calling him name. _"Koschei... Are you safe?"_ He asked through the connection and even though it was a mental bond, Theta knew he was crying. _"It's okay, my love..."_

_"I'm safe... Why did you lock me in here?! I could help you... I could make sure you're safe too."_ Koschei told him softly. _"I'm no use trapped in here..."_

The Doctor was ignoring everything that was happening around him as he listened to Koschei's voice in his mind. _"Even if I wanted to let you out, I couldn't. They took my screwdriver."_ Theta told him and closed his eyes, able to hear Koschei cry through their connection. He couldn't hear what Koschei said next as because he was ignoring Davros again, the entire cell was given an electrical surge. Pain erupted in every part of his body and he screamed, both out loud and in his mind. He continued to ignore the Daleks though. 

_"Theta? Are you okay?"_ Koschei asked hurriedly and started pacing in the TARDIS console room. _"You need to tell me how to get out of the TARDIS. I can't stand hearing you in pain."_

Suddenly, Davros' voice broke through his mind and the Dalek creator was screaming at him. "Doctor! You will give us the TARDIS or we will kill you! I will not hesitate to fry every single cell in your body!"

"No... I will never hand over the TARDIS to you. I don't care if you kill me." The Doctor said strongly though he was struggling to keep his voice from wavering. 

_"Theta, what's happening?" You have to tell me how to get you out of there."_ Koschei's voice said in his mind. _"You have to let me help you, you can't do everything alone. I won't get hurt, trust me."_

 _"The only way out is to use a sonic screwdriver. I don't have more than one."_ He told him before suddenly screaming in agony. He didn't realise that he called out Koschei's name in a desperate cry for help. 

The pain that time was much worse. Instead of feeling the electricity, it felt like his entire body was being set ablaze and he knew that Davros was serious about killing him. It lasted for about five minutes longer. The Doctor breathed heavily and he felt tears slide down his cheeks though they were unseen by the Daleks, all of them were laughing. _"Koschei..."_ He whimpered through the bond. 

_"It's okay, Theta. I will make a sonic screwdriver and I will save you."_ He said firmly, obviously not going to take no for an answer and he starts to search the TARDIS for the parts to build a sonic screwdriver. 

_"There's no time for that, my love. It takes five days at the least to make a screwdriver. I'm afraid I don't have nearly that long. I need you to promise me something, Koschei."_ Theta whispered, knowing that he was going to die and he was so scared. 

_"I will find away to make it take five minutes."_ Koschei said angrily, not going to sit around and let Theta die, but his mood changed as Theta spoke of a promise. _"What is it?"_

_"When I die... I want you to take good care of yourself and the TARDIS... I want you to take over my job in protecting the universe. I know you have never dreamed about that but as my dying wish... I want you to at least attempt it."_ Theta said and began to cry harder but luckily wasn't interrupted by the Daleks that time. _"Also, Koschei, I want you to find somebody. I don't want you to be all on your own. Kosch, I want you to find someone to be happy with once I'm gone. Please."_

_"You can't ask that of me Theta... I can't find someone else. You are the only person I am capable of ever loving, it has always been that way._ Koschei told him, crying, something he hadn't done since he was a child. _"I am not going to let you die on me... Not when I just got you. I love you and you are not going to die. I will figure out a way to save you. I will always save you even if it costs me my own life. The universe needs you, it doesn't need me."_

_"You can't save me... The Daleks will kill me. The TARDIS is set to take you to Earth in a few hours. Only on Earth will the doors unlock. Koschei... Just know, know that I love you with both my hearts. I just wish I would have told you sooner. Maybe we would have been able to be together longer... I am so sorry"_ He whispered before dropping the connection and not moving. 

In the TARDIS, Koschei dropped everything he was holding and fell to the floor as Theta said those words to him. He wouldn't be able to handle losing Theta. Even when they were enemies, he never truly wanted him to die. When Theta ended the connection, he was so shocked that he couldn't even stop him or say anything back, not even words of protest. He had to save his Theta, that was all he could think about but he was unable to act on his thoughts. 

Theta was lying on the floor crying when the electrical beam around him shut off and two pig slaves walked over to him. They lifted him by the upper arm and dragged him over to lay in front of the Dalek creator, about five feet away. With a nod from Davros, the two slaves begin beating the Doctor with what he believed to be wooden planks with metal spikes on them. The Doctor groaned in pain but didn't try to defend himself as the spikes ripped through his clothes and his flesh. After almost ten minutes of the constant beating, they stopped and the Time Lord lied broken and bloody in front of Davros. 

"You don't even attempt to fight us, Doctor. What happened to everything you stood for? What happened to the man who would have done anything to save himself?" Davros asked coldly. 

"He's gone. I have somebody more important to protect now. If that means giving my life, then I'm okay with that." He told him and slowly opened his eyes. "I don't fear death if the person I love is safe." He muttered, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. 

"Koschei must be the one you have feelings for. This why the Daleks don't have feelings such as love. Love only makes you weaker. It's foolish." He said and the Doctor ignored his words, for the most part. 

He laughed softly but more blood leaved his mouth, he pretended not to notice. "Feeling don't make you weak. They make you stronger. Fear is good, happiness is good, and so is love. It may end up killing you but no one should want to give any of that up. Erasing emotions has never helped anyone. Love is my true cause of death today but it was all worth it. To feel joy... To feel physical contact, but most of all, to finally feel like there would always be a home waiting for you. I wouldn't give that up for a million years of life." He spoke strongly and slowly climbed to his feet, if he was going to die, he wasn't going to die on his knees. "Love is the reason I'm staring death in the face, but I'm not frightened. So go ahead and kill me, Davros." 

Davros began to laugh maniacally but soon the laughter ceased when the door to the room opened.


End file.
